Scottish Eyes
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONE SHOT! COMPLETE! Song fic to Spanish Eyes, but changed it to fit McGonagall. Just what is it that haunts Albus about Minerva so much? Is it her voice? Her hair? No, it's her eyes, of course!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter and all that jazz! Oh, and the song is not mine either. I took the song from Backstreet Boys, but changed it from "Spanish Eyes" to "Scottish Eyes"**

**A/N: Okay, I know I probably should be working on one of my other fics, but right now, I have no idea what to write. And I still do not know how I am going to finish "Disappearing" without rushing it. So wish me luck on that one. After that, I am not sure if I'll continue with the Labyrinth fic writing because I can never seem to finish those quickly enough. LOL! Well, here is another one shot by yours truly! Enjoy!**

**NOTE: DERIVED FROM THE SONG "SPANISH EYES" FROM BACKSTREET BOYS!**

**Scottish Eyes…**

As another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry came to a close, Albus stood up proudly and raised his hands up in the air, signaling to all that he wished to address them. The Great Hall suddenly became quiet, though the buzz of the exciting news was still there.

"Tonight shall be our last meal here at Hogwarts together this term. And I am sure that by now all of you are aware of the glorious defeat of Voldemort," there were a few shudders, but not as many as before, "and of young Mr. Potter's wonderful victory over the dark side." There was a roar of applause as Harry stood up for a moment, his left arm in a cast and a cane to his side, which he needed for the slight limp he now had in his right leg. Then, when he sat down, he high-fived his two best friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, with his good hand. The clapping died down, as did the cheering, and all looked back at Professor Dumbledore, that twinkle in his eye still there for all to see.

"Yes, yes, very well done, Harry," he said. "You and your friends have, indeed, shown your strengths, as did everyone here did during the final war. And the other professors and I are so proud of you all." There was more clapping as everyone congratulated each other on their victories and a job well done. It was several more moments before Albus could calm them down once again, with the help of Minerva McGonagall, his Deputy Headmistress, who hit the side of her goblet with her fork. The noise died down.

"I now wish to make another announcement, one which I am sure might shock several of you, if not all of you." He reached out his hand to Minerva, who took it and stood. "Professor McGonagall and I have secretly been married for several years. We married a long time ago, before many of you were born. We've kept our marriage a secret until now, however, because should Voldemort know about it, he could use that knowledge to his advantage. But now, we are proud to reveal it to you all." Anything else he might have wanted to say would have been cut off due to the fact that all the students, and any teacher who did not know about it, were clapping loudly, whistling, and yelling various things.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron, though he was smiling and clapping as well.

"I knew it!" cried Hermione. "I just knew it!" Harry smiled and looked over to the Weasly twins, Fred and George, who were collecting money from several other students. True, they still didn't go to school there, but they had to come that night so they could deliver numerous things which several of the students had pre ordered weeks before.

"I knew that was the best bet we ever made," smirked George.

"And the most profitable by far," agreed Fred, collecting all the money from the younger kids, who had not been observant enough to notice that something was going on between their headmaster and his deputy headmistress.

Ooooooooooo

"That was most certainly the best reaction to the news," smiled Minerva as she and Albus walked to their private quarters that night. They were no longer afraid of walking to them together, for now that everyone knew, they had nothing to hide, and therefore no longer had to go there one in front of the other.

"I am glad they all took it well," replied Albus. "And I am glad that I no longer have to call you Professor McGonagall in front of the others. I can now call you Professor Dumbledore." Minerva smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well, perhaps," she said. "Wouldn't that get rather confusing, though? Having two Professor Dumbledores, I mean." Albus placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I honestly do not care," he replied. When they walked into their rooms, they closed the door and he pulled her into a warm hug. "I love you, Minerva. You know that, right?" She looked up at him.

"Yes, I do," she answered. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

_Here we are in the arms of one another_

_And we still go on searching for each other_

_Knowing that hate is wrong and love is_

_Right for us tonight_

When Minerva pulled back and smiled at him, he could feel his blood pumping.

"I know that smile," he said.

"What smile?" she asked him, giving him her best innocent look.

"You know which one it is," he said, walking up to him and beginning to pull out the pins in her hair. "I can see it in your eyes. Those beautiful Scottish eyes of yours."

_When I look into your Scottish eyes_

_I know the reason why I am alive_

_And the world is so beautiful tonight_

"Albus, I fear you know me way too well," smiled Minerva.

"Just one of the many perks of being married to you for so long," he replied. He took her hand and led her to the bed, that infamous twinkle of his never leaving his eyes.

_It's a place I've never been_

_And it comes from deep within_

_And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize_

_Knowing all I have to do_

_Is reach out my hand to you_

_Anytime I want to look into your Scottish eyes_

Ooooooooooo

They lay on the bed some time later, her head resting on his chest as their hands intertwined. Albus stroked Minerva's hair as she twirled his beard with her finger. These were the moments they enjoyed; the time when they could just be together and not have to worry about holding up a front before the others. And now, they no longer had to worry about keeping it a secret any longer from the world. They were free to yell it from the tallest mountaintop if they wished. But for now, they just wanted to be with each other, and no one else.

_Let it be if we're nothing more than dreamers_

_Who believe that we see no wall between us_

_How can they be in my heart and in my mind_

_When all I could find_

"What are you thinking about, my dear?" he asked after several long moments of silence.

"About everything that's happened within the past several weeks," she answered, looking up at him. "The war, the final battle between young Mr. Potter and Lord Voldemort, and how one wrong move could have meant great disaster for us all."

"Well, then, it is a good thing that he didn't make a wrong move, and that he did defeat the enemy," replied Albus, lifting her chin.

"You know, we owe him a lot," said Minerva. "Had he not defeated that horrible wizard, our marriage would not only still be a secret, but it might have been destroyed as well." Albus pressed a finger to her lips.

"You worry too much," he said. "It is time for us to rejoice in the success of Harry Potter, not what might have been if he had not succeeded. Let us not waste what little time we have together discussing what might have been, but rather _what is_." He bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

_When I look into your Scottish eyes_

_I know the reason why I am alive_

_And the world is so beautiful tonight_

_It's a place I've never been_

_And it comes from deep within_

_And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize_

_Knowing all I have to do_

_Is reach out my hand to you_

_Anytime I want to look into your Scottish eyes_

Minerva smiled when they parted and looked at him.

"How is it that you always know what to say?" she asked. He looked into her eyes and shrugged.

"I don't always know what to say," he said. "It is only when I look into your beautiful eyes that I just seem to say what is in my soul, and that seems to work." He added that last part with a boyish grin.

"I suppose I could live with that," smiled Minerva.

_I loved you from a distance_

_Thought I couldn't reach that far_

_I can't believe how close that we are_

_When I look into your Scottish eyes_

_And the world is so beautiful tonight_

"You know, Minerva, there was a time, long ago, when I thought you were completely out of my grasp. I thought that you could never love such a crazy old coot as myself. If I hadn't managed to work up the courage to tell you how much I loved you that Christmas, I don't think I ever would have."

"Well, the mistletoe helped," smiled Minerva. They laughed, and he could not help but stare into her eyes once again. He always managed to get lost in them, which was why he was careful not to look directly into them when doing something for the ministry or when they were swamped with work.

_It's a place I've never been_

_And it comes from deep within_

_And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize_

_Knowing all I have to do_

_Is reach out my hand to you_

_Anytime I want to look into your Scottish eyes_

"Albus?" whispered Minerva as they began to drift off to sleep.

"Hmm?" asked Albus, his eyes drooping.

"Promise me you'll never leave me? At least, not while we're living, anyway." Albus opened one eye and looked at her. He pulled her closer to him and smiled.

"My dear, not even death could keep me away from you," he smiled. "Remember that."

"I will," she mumbled sleepily. Then, they drifted asleep, both grateful for what they had.

**A/N2: Okay, yeah, I know. I added that bit about the mistletoe just because I wrote that Christmas story not too long ago. Forgive me? I simply could not resist. I mean, honestly, could you blame me? Well, I suppose you could, but please don't! Let me know what you think about it. Always Hopeful**


End file.
